Divine Madness
by DivineMadness101
Summary: No friends. No family. No Escape.  After losing all her friends to the 'hall monitors on steroids', Kayla McArthur is convinced that life isn't worth it anymore.  When a certain werewolf crosses her tracks.  Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**No friends. No family. No Escape. After losing all her friends to the 'hall monitors on steroids', Kayla McArthur is convinced that life isn't worth it anymore. When a certain werewolf crosses her tracks, will she be able to reunite with her friends? Along the way she picks up some clues about her missing mom, with some stunning discoveries and some hidden secrets from both sides will their relationship crumble even before it can bloom? **

**Chapter 1**

"Hey babe." I felt arms go around my waist kissing my neck. I shivered involuntarily at the contact, "For thee last time. I am not your, nor anyone else's babe. Got that?" I said pushing him into the street.

I hate when this happens. I'm supposed to go get something from the store at night and then Tyler McCall comes out of nowhere. Tyler is way too persistant for his own good. This is why we are here now arguing.

He came back at me full force knocking me to the ground. "Don't you ever, ever talk to me that way again. Got that?" He sneered.

"And who made you my boss?" I asked him coldly.

He growled and lunged at me, succeeding in scratching my face. Blood oozed from my cheek bone down to my now spilt lip. Next I felt the pain of a punch, immediate pain shocked through my entire right eye. After that he made his getaway.

I hate boys, they do nothing but ruin lives. My best friend Nadine told me she'd never leave me, we were best friends forever. Last year Embry Call asked her out and she had made an entire new group of friends. She never spared me another glance since. Same this with Josephine, she ended up hanging out with that group of boys after Brady asked her out. Lastly it happened to Danielle, after Collin asked her out.

I took my limp body back to my car and drove myself back home, on a Friday night where all my ex friends were out having a good time I was going to be home. I walked through the doors of the small secluded cabin that was stationed in the middle of the forest. My dad liked his space from the rest of the world. I guess I took after him, because I liked secluding myself too. I didn't mind living all the way out here it was peaceful, but my mom went clinically insane. She went missing in the forest when I was six years old, I'm turning seventeen tomorrow. My dad has been obsessed with finding some type of DNA evidence of hers for eleven years. Despite his obsession he's a pretty good dad. He doesn't pry in my business, or do any of that other annoying dad stuff. I basically cook for him and clean the house; that's my duty when I'm not at school.

If you asked me if I missed my mother, I'd tell you I don't miss her because I never really knew her. Nadine's mother was like my mother because she was my mom's best friend and really she still is, when Nadine was out I used to go over and talk to Jillian. Jillian took me to get my first bra and she helped me through my first step through womanhood also giving me the 'birds and bees' talk along with Nadine. So for all intensive purposes she was my mother. Nadine's dad is currently in the military so he's stationed somewhere up in Texas. Nadine's brother, Spencer was my best friend until he joined the group of muscular men that all my other 'best friends' ditched me for. I was alone in the world, even Jillian had stopped communicating with me after that. I hated my life.

No friends. No family. No Escape from Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday mornings were not on my favorite list, but neither was the rest of the school week. It was mainly because I didn't want to see that group that my friends left me for. I trudged down to my closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and a plain white tee shirt, I grabbed my knee length Converse and put them on and pulled my long brown hair into a high ponytail, letting the curls fall gently down my back.

After that I left my room I went down into the kitchen where my father was reading the news paper and drinking his coffee.

I walked to the door and yelled out to my dad, "Bye Dad."

"Have a god day, sweetheart." He responded.

I haven't seen him since Thursday afternoon and of course he didn't notice the trail of cuts down my face or the black eye. Concealer had failed me, the scars were too deep to cover up. School was going to be interesting, as if I don't get enough stares already.

I got into my car and drove down to the reservation high school, ready to embrace my hell. After getting out of my car I grabbed my messenger bag and walked into the school building. The reservation high school was small, and everything was basically old an crumby. The lockers were falling apart, and the ceilings were chipping. The school need to be updated, a lot.

I walked to my locker and grabbed all my things, and then went to my first class of the day, Chemistry. Of course when I walked in there was gasps and the whispering started again. It was like this all the time when I walked in with a new bruise somewhere on my body. I stopped paying attention to the gossip.

Chemistry went by quicker that I had expected. As I walked out of the room the teacher Mr. McDaniels called me back.

"Yes Mr. McDaniels?"

"Ms. McArthur, I need you to tutor someone. He's in deep danger of failing, and with your academic records I think you'd be the perfect tutor." He said looking at me expectantly. Thank God, I thought he was going to ask about my face.

"Err sure." I said to him.

"Great!" He said handing over to me some materials. "He'll be in here after school today after school."

"Alright." I said.

Second period was terribly boring, I hated trig.

The day went by quickly. There was only minor asking about the scaring on my face, for that I was grateful for. I walked into the chemistry room to find a hall monitor sitting down on one of the chemistry stools. He looked deep in thought as he read the textbook, Mr. McDaniels was sitting at his desk reading about some new invention in the science world.

"Ms. McArthur" He said when he heard me walk in. "This is Seth Clearwater."

Seth looked up from the book at the mention of his name, that's when the weirdest thing happened our eyes met and I felt like something shifted in the universe. He smiled at me from his seat and even though I didn't know him that well and was supposed to be hating him, I found myself smiling back at Seth. Crap, I can't do this again, getting close to someone who will leave me again. Tutoring, that's all I was doing tutoring him.

"I'm going into the teacher's lounge. You are to tutor him for an hour and then you two may go." With that Mr. McDaniels left the room.

"Hi Seth, I'm Kayla." I said walking over to the desk.

"Hi." He said smiling at me, but his face soon fell. "What happened to you face?" He asked.

"My cat scratched my face and then I walked into a door." I said. Yeah that was the lamest lie I could make up but I didn't know him well enough to tell him anything about what actually happens.

His eyebrows knitted together and he looked a bit frustrated, but didn't say anything.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked him.

"Well everything." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Well we should get started then." I said letting out a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>weasleytwins12 thanks for the review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So the chemical equation should look like this." I said showing him the paper.

He looked so confused, and it made me giggle. "What?" He smirked.

"Nothing, it's just you look cute when you get confused." I said , mentally slapping myself for saying that.

"Do I? Well then I must look cute, a lot."

"Seth, don't put yourself down like that. Getting confused is a thing that happens to everyone." I said trying to reassure him that he wasn't in anyway stupid.

"I feel like I'm the only one that always gets confused by everything."

"Your not."

I continued to show him the problems until it was four thirty. "I guess today is over, I'll see you tomorrow? Same time, Same place."

"Yep!"

I walked into the parking lot and got into my car and drove home.

I made dinner for my father and I, during dinner the conversation was _usually_ limited, today however it was most certainly not.

"Why don't you go out anymore? It is not normal for a sixteen year old to be in this house moping about!"

"seventeen." I murmured

"What?"

"I said seventeen, I'm seventeen. I turned seventeen on Saturday. And don't try and talk to me about_ normal. _ Is it normal for a man in his thirties to be searching for his missing wife for a decade? No, so please don't lecture me about normal." I said grabbing the plates off the table.

"I'm searching for my wife, _your_ mother. "

"Yeah, eleven years is enough. If she wanted to be found she would have come back, how do we know she isn't dead?"

"We don't" he said bluntly.

After that it was quiet for a long time. "Happy Birthday. Here's some money go out and get something nice." He said walking up to his room no doubt going to make more plans for searching. I looked down at the money five hundred dollars was pulled straight out of his wallet no card no nothing, he forgot like always. Last year was the best, he forgot about promising to throw me a sweet sixteen and felt bad about it. So him and Jillian with the help of Spencer threw me a bash. It was the first time in years since I felt my dad cared about me. We went out to a restaurant that was pretty fancy I got to wear a beautiful dress and a tiara there wasn't a lot of people, just My dad, Jillian, Spencer, Nadine, Danielle, Josephine, and Nadine's then boyfriend Tyler. Yeah the Tyler that attacked me. Nadine left him to be with Embry. Tyler went mental after that, he blamed me for her getting up and leaving him. When I nicely reminded him that she left me too he beat me up. Months later and hundreds of beatings later he became confused, calling me his girlfriend and his babe. It was weird and sometimes, like that night, it would turn physical. It's escalated over the months, and Nadine has no clue about it. She probably thinks I don't care anymore, but she'd be wrong. I take Tyler's beatings for her because now she's happier than I've seen her in years.

I looked at the time :Seven-thirty. I ran to my car and drove down to Port Angeles. I looked around for a while, when I saw a beautiful necklace shining in the window. It was basically a leather strap holding a small gold wolf charm. I felt so attached already. I walked into the store and picked it out. It didn't put a huge dent in my birthday money, and even if it did I would have bought it. With the rest of it I bought a new pair of jeans, a vintage floral school bag, and a new shirt. I figured even if I couldn't have Seth, it would be nice to look a little decent and go in tomorrow wearing my new clothes. I do have a lot of really cute clothes, but I chose to wear tees and sweats. I feel like nobody at La Push High was worth the trouble of dressing up. They either liked me or they didn't most of them chose just to ignore me, which worked for me.

I woke up and put on the new ivory camisole and lacy over top, with the dark wash skinny jeans. I found a pair of purple flats in my closet and pulled my hair out of the ponytail, where the vicious onslaught of curls fell out of. Today, the brown curls fell perfectly into place, and my brown eyes looked wider thanks to the mascara and the eye liner. I looked different and for once, I liked the different me. The scars that Tyler left were fading, but not fast enough I needed to get that encounter out of my head.

I drove to school and went into chemistry. They class again started whispering, they had no clue it was me, I was sure of it.

"Ahem. May I help you Ms...?" Mr. McDaniels said.

"McArthur. Kayla McArthur. I've been in your class for six months and you don't know who I am I'm a little hurt." I said emphasizing it by putting my hand to my heart.

"Sorry. You look different that's all."

"I'll say." said a boy from the back.

"Yeah she's a hottie." Said another boy.

Lunch was actually nice everyone told me that I looked amazing, I was reading a good book and eating a nice homemade lunch. I was actually surprised to learn that Seth was in my honors english class; not because I thought he was stupid, but because it's funny how much I don't notice. He smiled at me, and I smiled back getting lost in the world of _Oliver Twist _I was out for basically the whole class doing the worksheets. The bell rang and it was finally art class. Art soothes me, I loved it more than anything because in art there wasn't just one way to do it, there was thousands of ways. I had almost finished my collage when the bell rang signaling that the day was over and it was time for Seth's tutoring session once again. I ran down the hall to the chemistry labs. Inside Seth was talking to Mr. McDaniels in a casual manner. Then Mr. McDaniels waved at me, signaling me to come into the room as he left with a quick good bye.

"Hey Kayla."

"Hey Seth.

We got right into work and he knew so much more than he said he did. Seth was smarter than he gave himself credit for.

I worked with him on the differences between a colloid and a suspension when a cool air came in and sent a shiver down my spine. Noticing that I was cold Seth quickly took off his sweater and draped it across my shoulders. Smiling as he did so.

I blushed and looked back down at the worksheet he was supposed to complete. It was almost done, I gave it back to him and told him to finish it so we could go over it tomorrow.

I was about to hand him back his sweater when he said, "Keep it. I don't need it." He started to walk out the door, but turned around again, "You look beautiful by the way." I smiled and thanked him silently. Out of all the compliments I got, Seth's was the one I loved the most.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this explained the Tyler thing to some degree, and thanks for the motivation, and constructive criticism; Silentmusic226, team-twilight95 and allicemeetwonderland! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Kayla." I turned around to the voice of Seth.

"Hi Seth." I smiled at him. "How'd you do on that test we had yesterday?" I asked.

"A better question is how did you do?" He asked.

"A better question is why are you stalling? I did well, I got a perfect score. Now you?"

He handed me the paper and I was prepared for the worst, looking down at the paper a big red ninety-seven was scrawled across the top.

"Seth, you only got one wrong. That's amazing." I said handing him back the paper.

"Yeah and it's all because of you. Thanks."

"I'm not taking credit for this, you did this all on your own. All I did was help you learn it."

"Well thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

He looked like he was about to say something else, but instead he grabbed his stuff, "Mr. McDaniels said that we could take this Friday off."

I nodded my head. "Alright, then I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you on Monday." Seth said, he hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and hugged me. I don't usually like a lot of human contact, but I hugged him back.

When we pulled away he stared down at me smiling. His eyes made their way down to my neck where the wolf necklace I bought sat.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just the necklace, it's pretty."

"Thanks, I bought it in Port Angeles. It somehow called out to me, apparently, get this, You know the legends right?" He nodded his head. "Well imprints of wolves receive the necklace as a sign to other's that they are a protector's imprint and if any danger should come next to the imprint, it would be like a signal to the wolf. He would get a pull of some sort in his chest and he should follow it." I recited everything I remembered reading from the book that came with the necklace.

"That's really cool that you believe in that stuff." He said.

"Yeah I guess, this has to be a new one because the old ones are made out of wood, hand carved. I looked all over the store but the at the thrift shop the man said he only had that one."

he looked at me with his chocolatey brown eyes, they danced happily as if something I said made his day.

We continued walking toward the exit of the school together. If a random stranger was looking at us , he or she would have thought Seth and I to be a couple because of our close proximity. He started walking toward his car, when he turned around again.

"Bye Kayla Creative."

"Bye Sethy Star."

Yeah we made up nicknames for each other because we decided our names were too boring. He became Sethy Star because he reminded me of a shooting star, and I became Kayla Creative when he found out about the art projects I did.

By now my crush on Seth was pretty obvious. Well to me anyway; Seth had a way of making you one-hundred percent better if you were sad, and he made me laugh with his corny jokes about chemistry. "Come on Kayla, sit down I'm not acidic I don't burn." He was a big corn ball, and the thing is he even admits it to me all the time. He was so sure of himself around the halls, but not to the point of conceit; he helped people and defended them. Seth was a true man, he could even admit defeat most boys couldn't do half of what Seth does.

We talk sometimes and text each other, I guess you could say Seth and I held a friend title. That was better than that nerdy tutor that Seth has to put up with.

I really didn't know what to do with the extra time I was given. So I wound up at the library till nine thirty at night. I went to the super market to buy something I could make easily. When I came out I was thrown to the floor by force, I looked around the abandoned parking lot to see if the mystery man was Tyler. Sure enough, he stood resting himself on the hood of my car.

"Tyler. I don't have time for this, can you please just move out of my way."

"You see Kayla, I can't because you made Nadine leave us. She would have been my girlfriend for a year today and since I don't have a girlfriend because of you I think it's only fair that you be my girlfriend. You better stop hanging around with that Quileute boy, it's not really appropriate for you to be having other boyfriends."

"Your not my boyfriend and neither is he, but he has more of a chance than you do of even getting close enough to my heart."

"Oh baby don't be like that."

He shoved me hard enough that my head hit the hard aspalt ground. Digging a knife out of his pocket I felt the sharp edge cut into my skin."

"Don't you ever come near her again, ever. I swear I'll have the Elders on you before you set twenty feet next to her." a voice said.

Seth? Seth was here an witnessing all of this. Crap he was sure to tell my dad who started to go all active parent on me this year.

I assume Tyler ran off like a wimp after the confrontation and in place I felt Seth's unnatural warmth radiating off of him as he picked me up.

"What has he done to you?" Seth's voice was barely beyond a whisper. "Where'my gonna take her, Emily's I guess she has remedies to heal those cuts. He did some damage" He seemed to be having a conversation with himself to reassure himself that I would be okay. "What about the concussion, oh crap. What am I going to do if I lose her." I felt him go into my sweater pocket-well really his sweater to get the keys to my car. I didn't know where we were going, but honestly I didn't care. As he drove, I felt myself slip into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews; Rushforlife and team-twilight95<strong>

**here's another chapter I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I slowly drifted back into consciousness as I felt the car come to a halt. The warm arms, again, replaced the cold air that seemed to consume me.

Seth was muttering again, and when he couldn't find what he was searching for he suggested that this Sam fellow do something quite anatomically impossible.

I tried to speak but all that came out was a murmur.

"Kayla?" Seth's voice soothed. "Kayla don't try and open your eyes, don't try to move anything, just stay in the position your in now." He said. I simply murmured in reply to his request.

I heard a knocking sound and then feet shuffling into the hallway to the door. "Seth?" A female voice questioned. "What are you-what happened?" she asked wearily.

"Emily" his voice sounded relieved "I'll explain later, please help her." He pleaded. Why did Seth care so much about my wellbeing, we only met three weeks ago.

There was some type of agreement between the pair, that I couldn't see because my eyes were still closed. "Bring her in"

"Sweetheart can you open your eyes?" I tried and slowly fluttered my eyes, with no success. "Can you hear me?" I made a small noise from the back of my throat.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"God if only I got there sooner." Another voice muttered it sounded a lot like Seth, I wish I could have reached out to him and tell him everything is okay.

"Seth, I'm sure she doesn't blame you in anyway at all. If anything she's extremely grateful that you got there at all" to second what she said I murmured in response. I could see the sadness in Seth's eyes already, even though my eyes weren't open. The first pop quiz he had failed, he had begged me not to give up on him; not that I was planning on it. Boy had I picked bad day to be absent from school. He thought that I heard about his failure and refused to work with him anymore. He called my phone several time, but I was asleep because I wasn't feeling good. Finally on Tuesday morning he cornered me in the hallway and asked me why I hadn't come to the tutoring session, his eyes held such sadness it broke my heart. I had assured him that it was nothing more than a misunderstanding, and when I told him I wasn't feeling good the previous day he looked worried after that. It took him about an hour to finally stop worrying about me enough to let me walk to class on my own.

His eyes probably mirrored exactly what it was that day. Seth being, well Seth was probably beating himself up about not being there to be my Knight in Shining Armor.

Him and Emily we chatting as she took care of the cuts that littered my body. Seth was on edge and loosing his patience with my current state.

"Em, when do you think she'll wake up?"

"When she's ready, and Seth Clearwater you will not bombard her with questions as soon as she wakes up!"

"But Emily-"

"Not buts." She said her tone had a hit of a motherly edge to it, and I sensed that the exchange between the two were over.

I heard Seth's heavy footsteps leave the room, while Emily put an ice pack on the damaged area of my head. I slowly tried again to open my eyes this time I was successful.

"Hi sweetheart."

Emily was beautiful, even with the three long marks that ran down her face. "Hi" I croaked out in a raspy voice.

I heard the pounding of foot steps pounding up the stairs again. "Is she awake?" Seth asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes as he looked past Emily toward me.

"Yeah she's awake." Seth walked toward me as if to make sure that Emily was telling the truth.

"Can I try to sit up?" I asked.

Emily nodded her head and I picked myself up and steading myself. I felt a little lightheaded, but I was able to stand on my feet. When I caught glimpse at the time eleven thirty, my dad was going to flip. I started to panic when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I called him and told him what happened and where I was taking you, and told him you were probably going to need to stay the night."

I nodded my head and sat back down on the bed. Emily had left giving me a quick kiss on the forehead, and Seth one on the check.

It was quiet for a longtime.

"Kayla who was that guy?"

"Nadine's ex-boyfriend"

He looked at me to continue. "Seth I don't care to share my personal life with you."

"Kayla, please." He begged. "I understand why you have trust issues, your mother left you and your father and took your older brother instead of you and your father isn't home because of the pain he feels and you two lie to each other by telling yourselves she's missing in the forest because she went clinically insane and ran away; your dad is in pain so he goes away for days to 'search for her'; I don't understand all of that but please you can trust me. Please trust me."

"What! My mother did what?" I seethed.

"You..you didn't know.."

"No Seth, I didn't and I don't think I wanted to either."

I ran out of the room with Seth following behind me, "Wait! Kayla!"

I ran into the kitchen almost running into Embry who walked into the house. "Hey where's the fire?" He asked laughing as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Go to hell." I muttered sitting down at the same table.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning."

"More like the wrong side of life."

He laughed. I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with the boy that stole my best friend from me. More importantly my mother was alive and she had chosen a brother I didn't know over me. I felt abandoned and lied to. I couldn't believe my father lied to me all these years about my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet your all wondering who her brother is! Got any guesses? <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews; team-twilight95, weasleytwins12, and Anon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Seth ran into the kitchen seconds later without his shirt on; that was pretty odd, but I passed it off as Seth being Seth. Instead of looking toward the table he ran outside, in an attempt to look for me.

"It's like playing hide and seek. Shh." I said wickedly to Embry before running upstairs into the bedroom. I locked the door and pulled down the skinny jeans I was wearing and took off the shirt. I looked around the room hoping that Emily had left something for me to wear, but she didn't. The only thing that was on the bed was Seth's black tee that he was wearing. I didn't have much time before that door broke open and Seth would march in; I already heard the pounding footsteps. I weighed my options, and quickly pulled on the black tee shirt.

I unlocked the door waiting for Seth to pound down the door. Like I had expected he burst through the door seconds after. "Kayla, I'm so sorry I didn't know you didn't know." then he kept ranting,and he wouldn't stop.

"Seth?" Nothing. "Seth." I finally opted for standing on the bed. When I did I was taller than Seth I noted this as I began to take a breath. "SETH!" I yelled.

He finally stopped talking long enough for me to get a word in. "Will you just shut up, I've heard enough of how sorry you are. I don't know why you're sorry, but I guess I forgive you." I realized I was still standing on the bed and Seth was here, I was wearing his shirt, he was shirtless and I couldn't help but stare at how good he looked with out a shirt on, he had amazing muscles and a six pack; and he was starting to recover enough to skim my body over. It was weird he was looking at me, but not in a sexual way in more of an appreciative way. Right now the way his face looked like it was memorizing ever part of my body, even the places covered with bandages, made me want to kiss him.

Despite all my good judgement I leaned down and pecked his lip, I was going to pull away when he captured my lips again. His hands made their way up to my hips pulling me close to him, my hands found their way around his neck and then into his hair. Soon I started running my hands in his hair, as his hands roamed around my back. His tongue asked for entry and I gave it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance, he won after a while. I don't know how long we were making out for, but the door of the guest room burst opened causing us to break apart. A bunch of Quileute men that could have been Seth's older brother's started hooting and hollering.

"Clearwater's finally getting it in!" One boy hollered.

"She's cute." another one said.

"What's everyone looking at I was outside?" one asked curiously.

"Nothing Spence, Clearwater's just making out with a girl." Spencer was here, and he was witnessing this. The one time I do something on impulse I get caught, and by a guy that's like my older brother.

"Noway, whose the chick?"

"I can't be sure, but it looks like Kayla McArthur."

"Kayla?" He turned toward Seth and I. I stepped off the bed and hid behind Seth, gathering myself I took a deep breath and peeked out from behind Seth.

"Hi?" I squeaked .

"I don't believe it." He said his jaw clenched. "you refuse to even kiss me, and I've known you your whole life and you-"

"That's not fair! You were always like my older brother. It would have been weird for us to be together."

"It doesn't matter now, but it was a little hurtful." He said.

Someone pushed past him to get a better look at the action. It was Embry, and was weirder was his jaw was clenched and he looked madder than Spencer had.

"Man I trusted you." He got in Seth's face. "I believed you when you said that you would take things slowly with her, but here we are now. Why is she wearing your shirt?" He asked his eye brows knitted together in anger.

"Em, come on it's not like-"

"No man you come on. I asked you not to do anything with her, and then you go and do this; worst part is I don't know what _this _is. I trusted you when you said that you wouldn't do anything right now with my little sister." He began to shake with anger. Oh, he though Seth and I...Oh boy.

Everyone mumbled the same thing, at the same time. Eventually he grabbed hold of reality, and stopped shaking but he was still pissed and even though I haven't really meet Embry personally this isn't his normal behavior.

"Wait so your my older brother?" I said feeling faint I let myself fall onto the bed in a sitting position.

He gave Seth another death stare before kneeling down in front of me. "Yeah I guess I am." He said. "Embry Call, and you are Kayla McArthur. Nice to meet you."

"I have a brother." I said shaking my head in disbelief. "A brother that just caught me making out with Seth." Seth blushed at the memory.

"Making-out?" He looked relieved, but that was only for a short second. "Clearwater your still dead." Embry said. "after I get to know my little sister."

"Bye Kayla." Seth said smiling a little at me, "I got work in twenty." He waved and slapped Brady on the back before taking his leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews;; bla338, Magnagirl97, and team-twilight95! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had so many questions for Embry, and the only one I could think to ask was"Whose my-our mother?"

"Our mom's name is Maria Call. That's her maiden name which she gave to me right after she took off from you and dad," He said.

"How did you find out?"

"Last month, she wasn't careful with the pictures that the private investigator took of you. She had to tell me who you were after that."

"She hired a private investigator to watch me?"

"Yeah"

"Why did she-"

"Don't, chances are telling you won't make you feel any better about why she left you."

I nodded my head processing this information. "Did dad really know?"

"Yeah, he knows. He has no clue why though. I don't really understand why she left either, but you know what I know about you now and that's really all that matters."

"I guess that's the important part," I said smiling at him. "How did Seth know all about it though?"

His face became dark with anger; "Seth's the only one that can tell you that," He said.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"Embry you have work in a few", Someone yelled from the kitchen.

He nodded giving me a quick hug he left out the door.

Deciding it was time to go to sleep I walked back up to the room which seemed to hold great meaning to me now. An innocent-well not so innocent kiss can lead to a life changing experience. I was sitting on the bed fiddling around with my phone when a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Can I come in?" the person asked.

"Yep," I said putting my phone down on the bed.

Seth opened the door slowly until he was able to fit through it.

"Hey," He said hesitantly.

"Hi."

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to-" I said. My cheeks burned with embarrassment

"No No No don't be sorry about that. Please don't be sorry about that," he said putting both his hands on either side of my face. "I loved that, you don't understand how much I've wanted to do that."

I looked at him with a questioning expression, and he looked back at me with an intense gaze. We didn't break eye contact at all, until someone knocked on the door. Seth muttered a few profanities, but picked himself up from the kneeling position he was in to answer the door.

"Is she in here?" Someone asked, the voice belonged female so I figured it was probably Emily.

"Yeah," He said rubbing the back of his neck and moving aside so that she could enter.

Emily came and sat next to me on the bed; she looked very concerned and I knew where this conversation was going to go. I prepared myself mentally for the questions that were probably going to come. I knew I was eventually going to need to tell them, better now than later.

"Sweetheart I know you don't want to talk about what happened in the parking lot, but please we need to know. So we can help you," Her eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"I know," I said. Taking a deep breath and told the story of Tyler McCall. Seth shook with anger as I let out tears that I never knew I held in for so long. I've really never told anybody but them, and they were probably going to tell the tribal elders because they were sort of like the decision making court for La Push. Not only were they highly revered, but they were in power of certain situations. This was definitely going to be one of those times that they were going to get a say. I heard about Seth and the rest of the guys being very close to them. It takes great extents to get close to the Elders in any way, but all the boys only had to do was not be in school for a week and then hang out together. I think because Seth was the one that witnessed it, the Elders will intervene and decide what they are going to do with Tyler, and Forks Police Department will help with the decision. I really didn't care what they did to him, but I knew Tyler and he wasn't going to give up that easily. He was going to fight and this was going to end with lots of bruises on me.

"He's not going to get you, you know that right?" Emily's voice cut though my thoughts.

"I don't know Emily. I really don't know," I sighed putting my face in my hands. "Tyler won't give up, he's going to keep fighting no matter what you guys do to protect me. He'll find a way to get around it-"

"HE WON'T," Seth's voice rang through the room. "I'm sure that he won't ever, _ever_ be able to hurt you like this again. That's something I can promise."

For the first time, I believed that someone wanted to protect me. Someone cared enough to hurt the villan that caused me so much pain and suffering. Seth may not have believed that he was my Knight in Shining Armor, but to me he was more than that; he was my safe place. He was where I could go to for anything and he would welcome me with open arms. Finally I felt like I had someone that wouldn't leave me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetjane, RoCkMafIa1719, team-twilight95, and Magnagirl97 for the awsome reviews !<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to movement on the bed, opening my eyes I laid sight on a toddler no bigger that four years old. Her skin was the naturally tan, and her hair an ebony black.

"Hello," I murmured.

"Hi," she said blushing,"I'm hiding from Qwil!" She whispered softly.

"Why would you do that?"

"Becwause, he didn't let me have a cookie," she said with a pout.

"Well you can hide out in here all you want, what's your name? I'm Kayla," I said to her.

"Claire," she stated.

She wasn't even in the room for less than a minute before feet pounded up the stairs.

"Clare-bear! Where are you!" The person sounded frantic, I heard sounds of doors slamming.

"Hide under here," I whispered to her. She obeyed and hid underneath the covering of the bed.

The footsteps came closer to the open door, "Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you, but have you seen Claire?"

With my eyes I pointed to the little bulge in the bed at my side, but I motioned for him to play along.

"No, I haven't seen her. Is she missing?" I said with fake enthusiasm that children loved.

"Oh I hope not! I bought her a doll last night at the store and I don't know who I'd give it to if she went missing," he said using the same voice.

She popped up from under the covers, "Qwily here I am!" She produced herself with a flourish.

He pretended to be astonished, "Claire?" He picked her up a spun her around, "Let's go back downstairs so we can get your new doll out of her box."

"Yay!" She said before they left the room together.

Tears escaped my eyes. That was the perfect brother sister moment, something I would never get to share with Embry because my mother took him away from me. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears away because I knew they would come full force.

"I hate my fucking life," I said sobbing.

"Kayla?" A voice asked sounding frantic. "Kayla? What's wrong?" The voice begged.

"Nothing," I said wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be crying now would you?"

I looked up meeting Seth's concerned eyes.

"Seth just leave it alone."

He came closer to the bed sitting down on the end he took both of my hands in him huge warmer ones. "I can't leave it alone, seeing you in pain, puts me in pain."

"Seth, I promise I'm fine nothing's wrong."

He sighed a pulled me into a hug he didn't let go for a long time. I looked up at him, "Seth what are we doing, you know this isn't right."

"What isn't right?"

"You-me, everything."

"Why is that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because your you, and I'm well me.."

"That's what I like about you. Your nothing but yourself."

I never felt like I cared so much what people thought of me until I was put in this situation. "But Seth, what will everyone say?"

"I don't care what they say. I like you and I'm kinda hoping you like me too?" I searched his eyes looking for some hint of lying, but I found none. Instead I found love, and adoration.

"Seth, why do you like me?"

He didn't answer me but instead his face came closer to mine. I closed my eyes waiting for the warmth of his lips to come in contact with mine.

I felt the warmth of his breath on my face as he leaned closer, before we made contact the door opened revealing a large man. Seth disentangled himself from me and gave the man his full attention.

"They are here," He said before turning around and leaving.

"Seth whose 'here'?"

"The elders, they want to talk to you."

"Seth, I can't," I grabbed his hand,"I can't go down there and talk to them."

"I'm coming with you- to talk to them with you," he said softly grabbing my hand and leading me out into the hallway. "SETH! I'm in nothing but a tee shirt and boy short underwear. Not to mention your teeshirt, what are the elders going to say?"

"Most likely nothing. They are only here to take care of the issue they really don't care what you look like."

We walked into the small kitchen, still holding hands. The elders all looked up at us, there was a man in a wheelchair, another man and a woman

"Hi everyone, this is Kayla," Seth introduced.

"Kayla," the woman's voice said, "It's wonderful to meet you, I'm Sue Clearwater Seth's mom."

"Likewise Mrs. Clearwater."

"Mrs. Clearwater is my mother-in-law. I'm Sue, everyone calls me Sue. Except my two kids of couse they call me mom, your more than we-"

"MOM!"

"Sorry sweetheart," she said.

I smiled up at Seth who was blushing madly.

The one in the wheelchair spoke next, "I'm Billy Black, everyone calls me Billy," He gave me a pointed look meaning that I should not deviate from that name. "I'm not sure if you've met my son Jacob yet."

I nodded my head no.

"Ah he'll come around and you'll meet him one of these days," the old man laughed.

I didn't understand what was so funny, but I nodded and laughed along with him.

Lastly the other man spoke, "I'm Quil Sr., but many call me Gramps because I'm the town grandfather." he was a kind old man.

I smiled at him, "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I know you didn't come all this way to exchange pleasantries," I said bitting down on my bottom lip.

They exchanged a look and then Sue's kind eyes met my own, "We know that this is scary for you, but you have to tell us everything it's the only way we can help you."

I tightened my hold on Seth's hand.

Seth pulled out a chair for me and then sat in a chair himself picking up my hand once again and resting in on his lap.

I recapped the entire story that I had the night before. Sue looked like she was close to tears and the men had stone cold faces to match their blank stares.

"And they say the crime rate in La Push has dropped," Billy said. "All it did was go under secrecy."

"How could a boy do such damage to a girl. These days people don't care about who they hurt," Gramps said.

"Seth, how much did you see last night?" Sue's voice laced with pure sadness and concern.

"Mom, I saw everything after he pushed down. It was horrible, I wish I could have just ripped his head off." He roared shaking violently.

"Seth," Billy warned

I rubbed his arm gently as his shaking intensified, after a few seconds though his body seemed to return to normal.

"We'll talk this whole thing over with the head of Fork's police and then we'll probably call you back here is that okay with you?"

"It's fine, do I need to stay here or can I go home?"

"You can go home."

This was going to be a long day when I got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the review Im His Imprint, and team-twilight95 :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"KAYLA DANIELA MCARTHUR! WHY DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER!"

"Would you have cared?" I asked him with a challenging expression.

"WOULD I HAVE CARED! WOULD I HAVE CARED? Kayla OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE CARED!"

"You act like you don't. You act like you lost my mother, and like you have no daughter. I'm just this teenager that lives in your house and you throw money at on her birthday instead of actually putting work into getting her a present. You don't even remember my birthday! Why would I think you'd care about this when you act like you don't care about anything else except finding your wife."

He looked at me with shock and disbelief, as tears fell down my cheeks staining them.

"I'm so over this," I said stomping out of the house. I got in my car and drove, the radio played music by Taylor Swift as I drove to my unknown location. My phone buzzed angrily. I didn't pick up, it continued to buzz for 4 times until I became fed up with the annoying sound. I pulled over and looked at the caller I.D, it was Seth.

"Hey Seth," I said picking up my phone after wipping my face and hoping the sobs would subside.

"Kayla? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer right away, "Yeah Seth, I'm great. Why?"

"I just had a feeling that I needed to call you and ask if you were okay."

"Thanks Seth, I'm- Oh my God."

Everything happened so quickly. I heard the faint sound of Seth yelling "WHAT?" on the other end of the phone, but my eyes were focused on the truck that was coming full speed toward my car. I felt the impact almost immediately my body lurched, but my seat belt held me back into place. My body was plastered to the steering wheel which was cutting into my side. Something dripped from my forehead, it was blood. Slowly I started drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up to bright lights and a warm hand that covered both of mine. I looked to my side to find Seth's head resting against the unmarred side of my body. He looked so at peace, but there was an unmistakeable worry line that had etched its way onto his forehead. He looked like he hadn't shaved and the rugged look he was sporting was pretty sexy, even I wasn't strong enough to not admit that. I tried to move as little as possible in hopes of not waking him up.<p>

I failed very badly. I felt him stir and pick up his head to look me, his eyes widened when he saw me awake.

"Kayla! Your awake," He said.

I simply nodded at him, "How long have I been unconscious?"

"You were in a coma for a month and a half. Your dad came by a lot at first, then he just stopped coming about two weeks ago, and Embry left for work a while ago."

I nodded my head and smiled at him, "And how long have you been here?"

He smiled at me sheepishly, "A month and a half."

"You've been here a month and a half? Seth. . ."

He smiled at my warning tone, "You know your pretty cute when you try to reprimand me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but my attempt at a stern face failed.

"I missed you," he said with not even a hint of joking in his voice.

He was looking at me with one of his intense gazes.

"Seth come here for a second."

He came a little closer to where he was closer to me, but not close enough. "A little closer," I reached out for his face and leaned my face enough to reach his lips. Our kiss didn't last very long, but the fireworks didn't cease to amaze me. Seth seated himself back in his arm chair as I struggled to go back to sleep.

"Seth," I whisper yelled, nothing he didn't even stir. I didn't really know the damages other than my head and my side, those things probably wouldn't have caused any problems walking. I put some pressure on my right foot and then on my left and slowly tiptoed out of the room. I walked up to the Maternity section of the hospital. Through the glass window I watched the babies. Some were awake, and others were sleeping peacefully. One baby had his eyes opened widely and his little tongue came out of his mouth, on the incubator his name read 'Bentley' I looked at the baby who was abnormally small and yet he was there trying to survive this life. I watched as his mom stood protectively by the incubator. I stood there a little while longer watching the babies. I looked at the rows of babies reading their names, James, Kaleen, George, Jacob, Farrah, Meryl, Robert, Kara, Elliot, Frankie, Sophie, and the list kept going on. Someone put their hand on my shoulder, I didn't have to even look to see that it was Seth.

"Babe?"

I turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"You should be in bed. I don't think you should be walking around the hospital, especially alone."

"So then why don't we walk together?" I grabbed his larger hand in my petite one.

" I have a much better idea," he said wickedly.

In one swift motion he had me on his back giving me a piggy back ride back to the room. He placed me in bed and tucked me in giving me a quick peck on the forehead.

"Night Kayla," he said softly.

"Goodnight Sethy," I said falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>LuVsKy101, Breannah's-Head, and Silentmusic226 Thanks for the lovely reviews!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning I was released from the hospital, it appeared that my car got most of the damage. My dad had replaced my old car with a brand new one. I found a note and car keys from him when I got home saying that the car in the driveway was mine, and I wouldn't see him for another month maybe two. What a shock, _not_.

Embry signed my release forms and, him and Seth drove me home. They were sitting in the living room waiting for me to get ready to go to a bon fire.

I walked upstairs passing the two boys on my way, "Foods in the fridge, make yourselves at home."

They thanked me silently and continued to watch whatever show that was captivating their interest.

I showered and straightened my hair and applying a reasonable amount of make-up around the bandages on my head. I settled on wearing a pair of dark washed skinny Jeans, a white tank top with a blue cardigan over it, and my chestnut colored uggs. When I walked downstair, Seth was the fist one to look at me. His eyes gleamed as if he had just won the grand prize.

Embry looked my way when he noticed that Seth had stopped watching the show. He looked at me and then at Seth, then he growled.

"Seth, stop looking at my little sister."

Seth blushed a dark red, and looked away.

I just laughed at my brother and my boyfriend. _Boyfriend,_ the word burned in my mind. He wasn't my boyfriend, Seth had never even brought up us being an exclusive couple. We kissed a few times and he seemed to be into me. If he felt the same way, then why hadn't he asked me to be his girlfriend. My mind whirled with crazy reasons why he hadn't asked.

I was slightly uneasy when we were walking out of the house. I should have expected that he would noticed. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back a little, "What's wrong?" His eyes searched my face as if he would find his answer there.

"Nothing, Nothing at all," I said.

He look like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. The car ride was silent, I spent most of it looking out the window. Finally we had arrived the beach, where the bonfire would be held.

I got out of the car first trying to make my getaway to anyone, but no sooner had my feet hit the floor Seth was in front of me.

"Kayla, there is something wrong I feel it. Please tell me."

"Seth there is nothing wrong," I lied.

"Your lying," he said with distaste.

"I'm not," I pushed past him making my way to the fire.

"Yes you are," He said blocking my way. His eyes softened when I met his gaze.

"Why do you even care?"

That looked like it hit him, hard. I felt bad because Seth didn't deserve that, unless he was just stringing me along.

"Kayla. . ." He looked at me.

"If you care about me so much then why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend," I asked him afraid to hear the response.

When he didn't respond I looked at him, his face buried in his hands. "I'm so stupid," he muttered.

He seemed to get himself together, "I didn't really think about it. I thought you knew how I felt about you, so I didn't really think I had to ask."

"Oh so now I'm not good enough to be asked out."

"Kayla you know that's not what I meant," he said reaching out for my hand, but I pulled away from him.

He took a deep breath, "Kayla, your the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Your smart, and kind. If you agreed to be my girlfriend, I would feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Maybe I was afraid you'd say no that's why I didn't ask."

"Seth, if you asked me out, _I _would be the luckiest girl in the world. You make me feel like nobody else, you gave me hope when nobody else did."

He smiled, "You deserve the best."

"So do you."

"Kayla?"

"Hm."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. "Of course"

"YES!" He threw his arms up in triumph. I laughed at him as he did a silly victory dance, then he picked me up and spun me around. We ended up falling to the ground, he made sure that I was onto top of him so that he wouldn't squish me. I smiled down at him giving him another kiss, he smiled up at me catching my lips again. It was the perfect moment. I was content, for the first time in my life someone wanted me.

He looked toward the camp site and smiled, "Maybe we should go pronounce our courtship to out fellow friends."

I laughed at him attempt to be chivalrous, "Okay good sir," I said with a smile.

"I don't want to walk," I announced on our way up to the camp fire.

I didn't even have to say it twice he picked me up and put me on his back. We approached the camp, being goofy as ever. In all my inner thoughts about Seth I had forgotten all of my former friends would be here. Nadine was sitting next to Embry, Josephine next to Brady and Danielle next to Collin everyone else I probably knew, but I was still in shock.

Seth spoke interrupting my thoughts, "Hey guess what guys?" He yelled, so even Sam and Emily could hear him from their farther proximity. Everyone came closer to hear what Seth had to say, "Kayla and I are dating!"

Everyone smiled, and congratulated him. Embry looked a little angry, but he didn't say anything.

The night was going great until someone had to bring up the Tyler situation. I knew it was coming eventually I just wished that it would have come closer to the end of the night.

It was the first time Nadine spoke to me.

"Kayla, how could this happen?"

"I don't know. All I know is that after you left him, he went mental. "

She shook her head, "He stopped taking his medication."

"There was something wrong with him?"

"Yeah he had a violent streak, and the doctors couldn't diagnose it. So instead they put him on medication."

It was quiet for a long time, "I'm sorry I left you. It was for your safety, but now you'll know why I had to."

"Now won't take away the things I did then."

"Kayla, what do you mean?" She sounded terrified.

She was my best friend, I loved her. Even if she did leave, something told me that it was good to let her back into my life. I needed her, now that I have Seth I needed her more than ever.

"I used to cut," I whispered, "A lot."

She looked down, "I'm so sorry, Kayla I never-" She started crying.

I put my hand over hers, "Maybe it was meant to happen like that, I'm happy now. I have Seth, I have Embry, and I have you."

She looked at me through her tears and smiled. By that time Embry and Seth had both come back and taken their places next to us. They both noticed something was off when they looked at us. My eyes had gathered some tears of their own.

"Guys, what's going on?" Seth was very curious to know what was going on.

"I-" Nadine said, I knew she was going to try and cover up for it. I didn't want to lie to them, they would either take me with my flaws or leave me.

"I used to cut."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. dundundunnnnnnn. <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews iluvpyros, and Shakilove. **

**Also, thank you for all who added** _Divine Madness_** to their favorites and alerted it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Seth looked at me with horror ever since the words escaped my mouth.

Embry looked down and mumbled something about giving Seth and I some personal space and how we would talk about this later. Nadine and him went to go take a long walk and talk.

Seth was silent the entire time, every time he opened his mouth to say something, he would close it. His face was stone cold, and pale. I wanted him to speak to me, anything even he got mad and told me I was insane and needed help.

"Seth, say something please," I begged.

He looked down and bit the bottom part of his lip, but he still didn't say anything.

"Seth- if you don't want to talk to me now I get it, but if you don't want to talk I want to go home,"

Seth didn't make a move to get up or open his mouth.

"Seth. . . I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. You were so good to me these last few months, and you would see them eventually."

His head snapped up when he heard the last part of the sentence, for the first time in an hour he spoke to me, "They're still there?" his voice sounded drained, and lifeless.

I nodded my head, and walked over to sit next to him. I was a bit hesitant, because I didn't know how he would react to me trying to make physical contact. He grabbed my hand as soon as I was close to him and pulled me into his lap.

"Can I see them?"

I pulled the arm of my cardigan up, revealing several faded scars that lined my wrist. He took my wrist in his hand and rubbed his fingers against them, then he leaned down and kissed my wrist.

"Is that all?"

I nodded my head no.

"Where else?"

I got out of his lap reluctantly, and pulled my sweater up just past my belly button, and there was the sight of more faded lines that looked a little worse than the ones on my wrist.

He looked at them and memorized the scars with his fingers. "Is that it?"

I nodded my head yes. In my mind I knew there was something more that I should be telling him, something that could alter our relationship. If I didn't tell him about these things now I might never tell him. It was hard enough gaining courage to tell him about the cutting.

"Is there something more your not telling me?"

I bit my lip, and averted my eyes from his face.

"Kayla, whatever it is I'm not going to judge you, or be mad."

"It's not something particularly that I did-"

Seth looked at me his eyes so soft and caring. I just couldn't bare to make him endure more pain on my account.

"I can't-I can't do this-" I said to him as tears fell.

I was going to turn away, but he caught my arm.

"You can-if you want to. I don't want to force you to tell me stuff, I want you to want to tell me stuff."

I looked him for a long time.

"What are you looking at?" His voice wasn't mean or judging, it was simply curious.

"I'm memorizing your face, before I tell you," I said to him.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Seth- I don't know how to say this to you. I've never told anyone, but I want to tell you. I really do."

"Then just say it," He said softly.

I took a deep breathe,"Seth, I was raped. Not just once, several times. By Tyler."

His eyes grew wild, like a beast about to hunt its prey. His body trembled slightly, then full force. I didn't know what was going on. I tried to go to him, but he pushed me away and then ran into the depths of the forest.

After that I lost control as I sobbed into my hands. I knew that telling him would end like this. I felt a pair of feminine hands touching my shoulders and comforting me. The hands I recognized to be Emily, who seemed to take care of me at my worst.

"Seth really cares about you, he isn't angry at you, he's angry at whatever happened," she attempted to assure me.

"Is she okay?" Embry asked, he and Nadine had returned from their walk.

"I don't know. Whatever happened Seth ran into the forest."

"Was it the-"

"NO Embry it wasn't. It's worse than that. NOBODY GETS IT! Seth doesn't even get it. I wanted to be fully honest with him, I TOLD HIM ALMOST EVERYTHING. I told about my cutting, I was going to tell him about my eating disorder, I even told him about how TYLER USED TO RAPE ME! THIS ISN'T FAIR THE ONE THING THAT I WANT IN LIFE AND TYLER HAS TO RUIN IT!"

After that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my own bed. Much to my dismay nobody was in the house at all. I was alone, again. What sucked about being alone was having to relive last night over in my head. Seth was the only person I trusted in a while, and I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to know so badly if he was coming back to me or not.<p>

I sat at the kitchen table staring at the back door. I knew that Seth wasn't coming, but that didn't stop me from hoping by some miracle that he would return and be my knight and shining armor. By four thirty I had lost hope, but not determination. At six fifty the phone rang, it was the most noise that engulfed the house all day.

"Hello?"

"Kayla, I know you told them everything. I'm going to find you and kill you," then the line went dead.

My eyes widened in fear. My fingers gripped the phone tightly as I punched in the numbers from memory.

I silently begged that Seth would pick up the phone. I needed him at this moment, I really needed him. I rarely would admit that I need someone, the rarity of this moment was silently noted as I waited for him to pick up his phone.

"Kayla?" His voice sounded worried and sad.

"Seth," I breathed a sigh of relief. "I need you to come over. Please, Tyler called me and he threatened my life. Seth, I don't know what to do. I'm scared, and I'm alone. Please I'm begging you, even if you hate me and never want to see me again after last night-"

He cut me off.

"Kayla, I don't hate you. I walked away last night because I was afraid I was going to do something I would have regretted. Truthfully, I like you so much that the fact of someone hurting you like that makes me so upset I want to kill _him_."

I was so touched by Seth's words, but I needed to see him; I needed him. My impatience could wait any longer, "So are you coming-"

I heard a noise at the door, "Seth theres a noise at my door."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the Reviews :<strong>

**lovelikewoe13**  
><strong>iluvpyros<strong>

**Also, thanks to anyone who alerted/favorited my story !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Open the door," Seth said through the phone, "It's me."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I unbolted the door letting Seth in.

He broke out in a wide smile after hanging up the phone. "Kayla," was all he said before taking a step closer to me.

I shook my head, pulling him inside the house. I bolted the door before turing to face Seth, in one quick second I was swept up in his arms. I know that it sounds weird to say I missed him and I saw him only yesterday, but I did miss him.

He bent his head a little closer to my face,"Kayla," he said in a husky voice as he bent his head closer to my face. His thumbs were gently rubbing my hips as he pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands around his neck anticipating the kiss.

"Seth," I breathed as he bent his head a little more forward until our lips were pressed together. This kiss was very different from the few other kisses we shared. This kiss was urgent, and passionate. Let's just say this kiss could have led to some dirty things if Seth was that type of guy.

When we pulled away he looked at me, as a blush crept onto his checks. "Sorry,"he mumbled softly, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Would be apologizing if I hadn't told you last night what happened between Tyler and I?"

Seth looked guilty for a minute,"No, but I also don't want to do anything to upset or hurt you in anyway. You have to know how much you mean to me, and how much respect I have for you."

I nodded my head and looked deep into his eyes, they were like windows to his soul. He was putting everything on the table for me to take, and I was obviously going to do that. Without him, my life had no point, I might as well self combust.

He looked sick for a moment, "Embry said something to me last night and said I should talk to you about it."

"What?"

"He told me you have-had, I don't know which one, an eating disorder," he said pained.

I took his hand and led him out the back door to the porch, "I was anorexic, that was my way of being in control. When Tyler used to beat me or rape me I would turn my attention to cutting and not eating because I could control those things."

"Why did you never tell anybody?"

"I-I thought he would go after Nadine. She was so happy with Embry, and I hadn't seen her so happy in such a long time. I was taking all of it for her, so she could continue her perfect life. I didn't have anything to live for, until I met you."

"Did you know that those things could kill you?" He said that like he was talking to a five year old.

"I waited for Death. I hoped one day I could just slip and accidentally cut too deep, or not eat to the point of passing out and end my sorry excuse for a life."

Seth lost it at that point, "Kayla, don't you already know that I care about you so much? You're the most important person in my entire world, and if you-if you died-" he choked on his words as the tears that he tried to hold back fell.

My heart hurt seeing him in so much pain, and the worst part is that pain was all for me.

"Seth," I got out of my seat next to him and stood in front of him wiping away the tears from his face with my thumbs.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you, and I already feel like I'm failing."

"Oh Seth, you're not failing. It's just me, I'm mentally fucked up."

"Don't say that," he said tugging on one of my hands.

We were quiet for a longtime, "Kayla, do you still do those things?"

"Not since that night when we kissed for the first time, but the eating part I've been trying. I promise Seth, I have been trying. My body isn't used to it so it is so hard."

"Kayla, please let me take care of you. We'll find you help, please."

For the first time I felt myself give into help, "Ok, Seth."

He gave me the first genuine smile all day.

Later that same day, I found myself in the Cullen's home in Forks. I was currently waiting for Leah Clearwater, she wanted to have a talk with me. I had to admit I was a bit scared, I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me about.

I was only kept waiting for about five minutes when a beautiful female walked into the Cullen's living room,

"Everyone out," she said with authority.

They all listen to her and walked out of the room, Seth was a little harder to convince. It took a kiss and three hugs later for him to leave, "Leah be nice to her,please," he said before walking out.

"I'm not here to yell at you, Kayla," she said sitting down next to me, "I've heard things, from the guys. I know I'm not the nicest person, but maybe when I tell you my story you'll understand me better."

She told me the story of Sam Uley and like she said I started to understand where her pain came from.

"That's only half of my story. It's what I did after," she looked at me to make sure I understood the force of what she was trying to get across to me.

"I used to cut as well and I had an eating disorder as well, I was bulimic. Seth found me passed out in the bathroom we shared, I almost bled to death. I cut too deep," she explained.

"That's why he want to help you so badly, he doesn't want you to hurt, because seeing you go through almost the same thing is hurting him. He doesn't want you to suffer like I did. He found you before the real suicidal thoughts started, he found me when I was at my breaking point. You can still change this, I did. He's going to be there for you through this whole thing, just like he was for me. He's in for the long haul. You need to get better. If you ever want to talk, you have me. I already told you that I may seem like a bitch to everyone, but you're important to Seth, and that means you're important to me."

"Thanks Leah, and if I ever need to talk to someone, I promise I will come to you."

"Good you'll always have someone here for you that understands. Now the doctor needs to have a look at you. He's going to prescribe some anti-depressants, then look at the cuts and put you on a dietary plan. I'm going to get Seth, he's going to want to come with you when you see the doctor."

I nodded my head, as Leah turned to move. "Wait, Leah?"

"Yeah," she turned to me.

"Thanks, for everything," I said pulling into an awkward hug. She seemed to be the same as me when it came to touching, but she hugged me back anyway.

"You're welcome, let me get Seth."

A few seconds later Seth came into the Cullen's living room and grabbed me into a hug.

"I hope you understand why I care so much. My sister could have died that night, and I don't want to ever see someone I love go through that again. Especially you, you're my world, my sun, my reason for being."

"Seth, I love you too," I said surprised that I could even speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all who favoritedalerted my story! **

**Thanks for the great reviwes Carlata, LuVsKy101, iluvpyros, & Jessie. Matt. Kyle. Ethan. Andy **


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two months since everything happened, and I was now better, well at least according to Dr. Cullen. He believes all I needed was some love and attention, which I have gotten plenty of from Seth, Embry, Nadine, and Leah. Of course Seth's entire group of friends were always there too.

The only think that irks me now is Seth's strange behavior. He's always "working" for Jacob Black and won't tell me what he's doing. Lately it has gotten worse, he leaves in the middle of movies and has snuck out of the room we now share at least four times a week for the past month, and I barely get an explanation when he comes back. I think he's cheating on me, and he doesn't want me to relapse into another mental breakdown so he's pity dating me.

I looked out the window to see Leah coming toward the front door, I ran to unbolt it and let her in.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey Kayla, what's up," she said as she came inside.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you something and talk, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind."

We walked into the kitchen and I fixed us food while she sat down and watched me, and we chatted aimlessly about random things. After I set the plates down, she got this serious look in her eye,

"You had to ask me something?," she said cautiously, she seemed almost uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah," I said in between a mouthful off mac and cheese, "I was wondering if Seth was acting stranger than usual?"

"How would I know? You're the one he sees all the time," she jeered.

"I know, but I think-," I continued, "I think he's cheating on me, and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings by breaking up with me, so he's only staying with me out of pity."

Leah's eyes became wide, and then she started laughing, hysterically, "Seth. ahhaha, is not, hahahaha, cheating, ahaha, on haha you," she said in between laughter.

"The kid is crazy about you, you're all he talks about, Kayla, he loves you so much. Why would you ever think that he's cheating on you?"

"I don't know, he sneaks out a lot, and doesn't give any explanation to where he is, Leah, I'm scared that he is breaking up with me or trying to get me to break up with him by pulling away from me. I haven't seen him for more than an hour this week and if he is home he's sleeping."

Leah looked at me, and smiled, "He's tired, Jacob gave him a few extra shifts this week."

"That's the other thing, he's never tells me what he does with Jacob, but he is all he talks about Jacob this, Jacob that, I don't understand. Oh and now I sound like an obsessive stalker girlfriend."

Leah laughed, "No you don't, you're worried, talk to Seth. I think that is what you should do."

"Tell him what? That I think he's cheating on me?"

"Yeah. Of course I can assure you he's not, but talk to him and tell him everything you just told me. He'll want to hear you out, I promise."

So I took Leah's advice that night, because I knew that if I prolonged it then I'd never do it.

I practiced over and over again, until I heard the door below me slam.

I knew it was Seth, and to be honest I was scared he'd get upset that I was accusing him of cheating, but I had to know what was going on.

"Seth can I talk to you?"

"Is it really important, can we do it first thing in the morning when I'm fully awake because right now, I'm exhausted."

"I bet you are," I mumbled under my breath, and I was actually pissed, I couldn't believe that he was asking if it was _really important. __"_No, Seth, it's not important at all, I just wanted to know why I haven't seen my boyfriend for more than an hour, in over a month. All I wanted to know is if you were cheating on me and just pity dating me cause you didn't want to hurt me. No Seth it's not important at all," I said running up the stairs forcing myself not to look at him.

I held in the tears that I had been holding in for the past few week out as I slammed and locked the door. I heard Seth's heavy footsteps right behind me, and I'm pretty sure I closed the door in his face.

"Kayla?" His voice sounded far from exhausted now, it sounded more worried and concerned. "Kayla, we need to have a serious conversation, open the door."

"No," I said defiantly.

"Kayla, come on open the door, seriously, I swear Kayla, I will break this door down in order to talk to you."

"No."

"You have one more chance, Kayla, open the door or I'm breaking it's hinges. I can fix the door later, but I need to fix what's going on between us first," he said reasonably.

He wasn't going to break the door down, he was bluffing, "Go ahead break the damn door down, I'd like to see you do it."

"Kayla I hope you're standing away from the door," no sooner had the words escaped his mouth, the door hinges lifted off the wall and the door was thrown to the side and Seth walked in looking like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. Okay, so maybe he was serious.

"Why do you think I'm cheating on you, I'm not but I just want to know why?"

"You snuck out three times last week and then a few times this week, you're always distracted, and I've seen you for maybe three hours this week. You never tell me what you do other than you work for Jacob Black. I don't mean to come off as a crazy girlfriend, but Seth, I love you and I hope you don't just love me out of pity because I could never live with myself, if I made you love me because you feel sorry for me."

Seth looked at me like I was crazy, his eyes held this inexplainable emotion, it was a mix between love and adoration, and hatred, not hatred for me, but for himself.

"Kayla McArthur, how could I not love you, you're beautiful, smart, funny, the strongest person I know. I'm always thinking about you, at work always talk about you to Jacob and the other guys to the point where they want to slap me. There is noway I would cheat on you, that's like going from a beautiful diamond to costume jewelry. "

I sighed, "Seth I know that's how you feel about me, but it feels like you are lying to me, I don't know why, but it's not only you Embry and Nadine, too. You have this private clique that I'm not apart of and Seth that's what hurts more than anything, feeling like the one person you trust the most in the world is lying to you about something."

Seth looked uncomfortable,

"See Seth, you look so uncomfortable, and you are not the greatest actor. There is something you're not telling me. I've been totally and completely honest about everything with you, and you're not being honest with me."

"You said you trusted me right? Well Kayla, trust that I'm not telling you for a good reason, everything will be explained soon."

I was defeated, I didn't want to push him into telling me, he should _want _to tell me things. This was Seth, he wouldn't keep it from me unless it was absolutely necessary so I nodded my head and said, "Okay Seth."

I walked over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around his massive structure, "I love you, Seth."

"I love you too, Kayla," he whispered softly.

I don't remember how long we stayed like that, but I was happy. When we broke apart, he fixed the door hinges, and I went downstairs to make some dinner for Seth and I. After we ate, I read a book while Seth rested his head on my lap, not long after he set his head down he let out a soft snore. I rested his head on a decorative pillow and went to the closet to get a blanket.

Someone knocked on the front door.

I looked out the window to see a woman, on my porch. She was pretty, very pretty, long dark brown hair, and tan skinned. She looked exotic, and immediately I felt this connection to her. I went to open the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked the woman.

"Yes, are you Kayla?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Maria Call, your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all reviews sorry I haven't updated in a while! <strong>


End file.
